No es la única manera
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: Luchar no es la única manera de lastimarse y volverse fuerte a la vez...— Petra/ RivaillexHanji. One-shot. Dense una vuelta, si le aburre les devuelvo su dinero!


**Joder! Hoy termina mi libertad! Mañana entro a clases y aunque sera genial no creo tener mucho tiempo a partir de mañana. De igual modo intentare estar aquí fregando hehe.**

**Este esta dedicado para mi amigo Izumi xdd que el me ayudo a elegir como diablos quedaría esto, no es tan genial pero tenia que plasmarlo.**

**De hecho esta un poco inspirado en algo que me paso a mi, si el chico con el que me paso lee esto va a matarme xD**

**Bueno, aquí se los dejo esto y quiero decir lo que siempre digo:**

**"no me gusta el RivaillexPetra pero si el Rivaille y Petra"**

**Ojala se entienda mi punto.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**NO ES LA ÚNICA MANERA...**

El atardecer, los nervios y el temor eran los únicos acompañantes de Petra en el patio del castillo, ya casi era la hora 'definitiva', el momento que la estaba matando poco a poco.

Suspiro, aún no estaba segura de poder o querer hacerlo pero los tontos de sus compañeros y su conversación…

_**/Flashback/**_

_Después de terminar la limpieza, Petra se sentó en el principio de una escalera esperando a que el resto terminara con sus actividades encomendadas. Recargo su cabeza en la pared, cerro los ojos y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro._

_¿De nuevo pensando en el sargento?— se alarmo al escuchar la voz de Erd._

_¡No pensaba en el! El solo es mi superior y yo…— se sonrojo y desvió la mirada._

—_Vamos Petra, tenemos ya algunos años de conocernos y sabemos que estar perdidamente enamorada de el— esta vez fue Gunta quien hablo. Y tenía razón, era más que obvio el gran amor que sentía por e, todo lo sabían menos quien más debía estar enterado._

_¿El sargento sabe lo que sientes?— a todos les sorprendió y hasta preocupo la pregunta de Auruo, sabia lo que venia y no seria agradable._

—_No… Yo no…— suspiro —Yo no creo poder decírselo, yo se que el no me ama y no quiero que cambie nuestra convivencia… Así este bien chicos, no quiero ser rechazada._

—_Si no se lo dices jamás podrás saberlo— Auruo de nuevo metiéndose, todo lo miraban pidiéndole que parara._

—_Petra, te lo diré por experiencia propia y no es porque quiero que lo hagas pero si no se lo dices te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Incluso si no eres correspondida, los sentimientos guardados solo te lastimaran más que si los hubieses dicho…— dijo Gunta preocupado._

—_Piénsalo bien Petra, tú bien sabes como es el sargento y no quiero que sufras. Bien, me voy, aún tengo que podar el césped— Erd se va seguido por Gunta._

—_Yo digo que debes hacerlo y robarle un beso, si no te corresponde al menos te quedas con eso— le dijo Auruo antes de seguir a sus compañeros dejando sorprendida y pensativa a la chica, tal vez debía hacerlo…_

_**/ Fin del Flashback/**_

Relajo los hombros, sintió como si todo el valor del mundo se juntara en su cuerpo y susurro confiada "_puedo hacerlo_". Se mentalizo un poco para lo que vendrá.

Estaba casi 100% seguro que la rechazaría y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra pero tenia que hacerlo, no quería quedarse con ellos guardados toda su vida. Lo que sentía por el era amor verdadero, un amor intenso de un solo lado que le dolía y la quemaba.

Había estado tan cerca de el físicamente (alguna vez llego a abrazarlo o recibir una palmada en la cabeza u hombros por parte de el) pero nunca se acerco emocionalmente del modo que quería, su relación era meramente laboral o amistosa, exactamente, solo amistad.

A veces le venia una falsa esperanza de poder tener una relación con el, algo a escondidas que le erizara la piel por el 'contrabando de amor' que seria si se daba o simple sexo casual, no le importaría hacerlo con el… Pero lo único que quería realmente era su amor, que la abrazara y le susurrara 'te amo', que al despertar lo primero que alcanzara su vista fuera a él plácidamente dormido. Pero solo era eso, una falsa esperanza, una cruel ilusión hecha por su mente.

Se sequia engañando a si misma cuando hace algunos meses había visto al dueño de su corazón tomado de la mano de Hanji, claro que ella creyó que era un juego de su mente y decidió dejar ese mal recuerdo en la caja de cosas por olvidar de su corazón.

Luego pensaba en su felicidad, el parecía relajado al hablar con Zoe, jamás cambiaba de expresión facial pero cuando creía que solo Hanji lo escuchaba le hablaba en un tono que podría llegar a ser hasta más suave.

Le dio miedo de nuevo, soportaría un 'yo no te amo' pero no aguantaría un 'amo a alguien más', el temor la domino y dio un paso al frente pero escucho unos paso.

—Petra, ya estoy aquí— se dio vuelta encontrándose con 'el rey de Roma', lo vio con su severa expresión y decidida se dio vuelta quedando frente a el — ¿Para que me querías?

Ella simplemente aspiro fuerte, cerro los ojos y tomo la manga de la chaqueta de Rivaille.

—Yo solo quería decirle que… ¡Que siempre lo he amado y lo seguiré haciendo!— los ojos de Levy se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada —Desde que lo vi siempre supe que esto que siento en mi pecho es amor, eso que me hace sentir tan bien cuando hablamos y eso mismo que me presiona el pecho cuando no lo veo… Pero también se que 'usted no es para mi' y que no debo pensar en que algún día me corresponderá y no quiero que lo haga si no viene de su corazón… No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por mis sentimientos… Yo…— bajo un poco la cabeza.

—Petra yo…— intento hablar pero fue interrumpido.

—No, aún no termino— era la primera vez que le daba contraria a su superior, entonces se alzo de puntitas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente le planto un beso.

El sorprendido dio un paso hacia atrás pero no se quito del contacto, tampoco lo correspondió, solo se quedo quieto. Ella sonrojada se alejo pero cuando estaba a punto de huir el la abrazo, le dio un suave beso en la frente y la rodeo con sus brazos. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba le correspondió el abrazo.

—Lo lamento pero no puedo— la abraza más fuerte —Lamento no poder corresponderte pero mi corazón tiene dueña

Justo lo que no quería escuchar, se sentía más ligera y relajada al por fin haber revelado sus sentimientos pero a la vez una parte de ella murió al escuchar esas palabras. Pero si el era feliz, ella lo seria también.

—No se preocupe sargento, yo se que usted la ama a 'ella' y con eso me conformo— se separa y le sonríe cálidamente — ¡Cuídela mucho!— Ya no importaba más, ahora todo estaba 'bien' así que se marcho sonriente pensando en su familia y que le compraría a su hermanito por su cumpleaños. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba llorando, sonrió más ampliamente y pensó "_no solo te haces fuerte volviendo de una expedición vivo_".

El vio como se marchaba, estaba realmente confundido, no solo una de las personas en las que más confiaba le dijo todos sus sentimientos y le robo un beso si no que ella sabia sobre su relación con Zoe. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con Hanji quien lo miraba sumamente molesta.

—A ver pequeño idiota ¿Puedes explicarme que paso con Petra allá afuera?— No podía creer que estuviera celosa ¿Por qué si era celos verdad?— Existen 3 cosas que no se le pueden negar a nadie— enumera con los dedos —Uno: Un vaso de agua, dos: una pieza de baile y 3: un beso. ¡Eren un pequeño gran imbécil! ¿No sabes cuanto pudiste herirla?

Conocía suficiente a su mujer como para saber que no era muy celosa y que siempre anteponía sus sentimientos para que los demás no sufrieran.

¿Y no crees que si le correspondía le daría una falsa esperanza y terminaría más lastimada?— Zoe intento contrarrestar aquello pero simplemente hizo una mueca de molestia y se quedo callada —Yo no quería lastimarla de ningún modo pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña— sujeto la mano de su amada comenzando a caminar.

—Espero que no este llorado o me sentiré muy mal— camino junto a el.

—Ella es una chica fuerte, podrá con esto y encontrara a otro idiota como yo de quien enamorarse—Hanji soltó una pequeña risa.

Tal vez a esa pequeña y amable chica se le rompió el corazón aquel día pero también comprendió, que luchar no es la única manera de lastimarse y volverse fuerte a la vez…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No tengo ni la más jodida idea de como quedo pero buano, a ver que les pareció.  
**

**Déjame**** un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review por que perdiste tu tiempo!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!  
**


End file.
